Technical Field
The present invention relates to a grommet for use in a vehicle.
Related Art
A grommet is known in the art that includes an annular body that is mounted to a panel as a mounting member and has a pair of opposing straight portions and a pair of arc portions connecting both ends of the pair of straight portions; and a contact portion as a seal that is continuously formed to be elastically deformable, circumferentially on the outer peripheral side of the body, and is in sealing contact with the surface of the panel (see JP 2011-223747 A).
This grommet, in which the contact portion is elastically deformed and is brought into sealing contact with the surface of the panel by attaching the body to the panel, can prevent water or the like from entering through a mounting hole formed in the panel.